


Bug in the Code

by ZenTheRainbowUnicorn (FlightlessPhoenix)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bugs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessPhoenix/pseuds/ZenTheRainbowUnicorn
Summary: Spoiler-free 707 fluff ^^ There's a surprise waiting behind the couch in Seven's room...





	Bug in the Code

You sleepily open your eyes to find yourself trapped beneath Seven’s sleeping body, the credits rolling for the movie you were watching on TV. His glasses are askew on his face, and there’s a little red mark on your chest where the frame is pressing down. You chuckle a little and your breath ruffles his red hair. “Seven…” you murmur softly, “the movie’s over…”

He stirs and the arms holding you squeeze you tightly. You raise a hand to his head to stroke his hair and he hums happily. “Woah~ I fell asleep?” he asks you, eyes still closed.

You chuckle. “I don’t even think you saw Neo dodge those bullets in slow-mo.”

Seven finally opens his eyes and rubs his face before taking his glasses off and putting them on the coffee table. He’s about to return his head to your chest when he notices the red mark there and traces it lightly with a fingertip. “Oops~” he says.

“I’ll forgive you this time,” you say, moving to kiss the top of his head. He surprises you by turning his face towards you so that your lips catch on the top of his cheek, instead. “Ah—mmph!”

Already startled, he catches you off guard once again by kissing you gently on the lips. “You’re too cute!” he says. You smile and pull him close for another kiss, using the hand that had been ruffling his hair to guide him towards you. He’s quite enthusiastic in his response, moving one hand down towards the bottom of your shirt while his other hand tangles in your hair. His fingers just brush the bare skin at your side when—

_BZZZZZT._

Seven pulls back and exchanges a look of confusion with you. “…Was that your pho—”

_BZZZZZT._

He looks to the left, just over the back of the couch, and the next thing you know he’s fallen off of you onto the floor and is fumbling around on the coffee table to pick up his glasses. “Seven, what…”

You sit up to follow his gaze and notice a big, black … _something_ on the floor behind the couch. And then it _moves_. Six hairy legs crawl toward you. “Gahhh!” you shriek, standing up. Behind you, you hear a door shut. You turn around and Seven is nowhere to be seen. “Seven?”

“Get rid of it pleeeease!” You can hear his muffled voice behind the door.

“Wait. Luciel, are you _running away from a bug—_ ”

_BZZZZZT._

“Oh, _shit_ it flies!” The insect has landed on the wall by the room Seven disappeared into.

“Please, please, please,” Seven says behind the door. “I’ll do anything you want if you get rid of it~”   

“Anything I want, huh?” you call to him, picking up one of the shoes by the entrance and stealthily approaching the wall. “You promise?”

“The great Seven-Zero-Seven never lies,” he replies cheerfully. “Especially when it involves life-or-death situations.” You swing the shoe towards the bug as quickly as you can and hear a crunch. “Ahhhh!” Seven shouts beyond the door. You hear the handle turn and the door opens a fraction of an inch. “…is it dead?”

“No six-legged villain shall lay a finger on you today, God Seven,” you tease, pulling the shoe away from the wall. The crushed corpse of the bug is squished onto the sole. “Ugh, gross.” You open the trash can and wipe the bug guts into the garbage.

You return the shoe to where you found it and notice that the door to Seven’s room is closed again. …Is he still hiding in there? You knock on the door.

In a flash, the door is open and a hand reaches out to grab your arm before you’re pulled into the room and the door slams shut behind you. “Quick, before another villain appears to take my princess to another castle!” Seven whispers in your ear, his arms wrapping around you from behind.

You fail to stifle a giggle. “Seven are you … afraid of bugs?”

“The great Seven-Zero-Seven has no fears!” he insists. “…Except perhaps the occasional six-legged villain. Or eight-legged. Or …” He shivers. “…more legs.”

He plants a noisy kiss by your ear to distract you and you can feel how warm his cheeks are. “Hey Seven,” you say, turning to face him. “About your promise to do anything I wanted…”


End file.
